


Slave to Your Own Game

by Hinarah59



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Seven's real name, Yandere Yoosung Kim, Yoosung Bad End 3, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinarah59/pseuds/Hinarah59
Summary: During Yoosung's Bad End 3....no one gives love and loyalty like Yoosung does...





	

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, sorry

 By now, it had already been months. Months of isolation where the only human around was each other. It made for plenty of “bonding moments, consisting of his “Master” having mental and physical breakdowns. With the occurrence getting more frequent, he was starting to feel much less threatened. Instead, a surge of some emotion within him grew every time he saw his master cower to his feet. 

 

 The breakdowns had started just a week after Unknown’s “saviour” abandoned him. It was probably the symptoms of withdrawal kicking in since he ran out of those shady drugs. What they did, he could only guess.

 

 That said, Yoosung still knew little to nothing of Unknown. About this “saviour” of his or the “paradise” he had used to speak of so obsessively before. However, he did instead discover some things about the hacker himself, like his relation to someone called “ _ Saeyoung”. _ He had yet to uncover much more about who he was exactly, except that he was Unknown’s twin brother.

 

 Perhaps if he stopped continuously taking measures to bleach his hair, Yoosung might get a hint. It hardly made him feel much better when his own blonde dye was fading back to brown, but he digressed.

 

 Due to the hacker being adamant about Yoosung calling him Master, the blonde had yet to get around to finding out his real name. He doubted it to be far-fetched from sounding like “Saeyoung”, at least. Not to mention, due to his breakdowns, Unknown had the tendency of letting things slip, along with streams of curses and swears. All of which were directed to RFA and the person “Saeyoung”.

 

 The best times to dig for information was after a breakdown, when Unknown was at his most vulnerable. Emotionally, not physically. If Yoosung tried escaping, he would no doubt be shot in the leg and thus rendered immobile for who knows how long. He was not even sure how many bullets the other had left, or if the gun was just to erupt fear. Regardless, this had to do.

 

 As time passed, taking advantage of Unknown's emotional state had become a habit. A hobby, even. He had not taken himself to be the obsessive type, but after the many nights he had with himself in silence, he could analyse himself that much. Perhaps Seven's analytical tendencies were rubbing off on him. Or perhaps, he was just bored to tears.

 

 Rika and his hatred for V, LoLoL, and MC. He always did have some form of obsession over them; a fixation. He also knew, for a fact, that Unknown was similar even if not for the exact same things. Although, Yoosung admittedly had a much stronger impulse for such things. It did not help that Unknown's will is mostly weakened by trauma and drugs.

 

 The only way to  _ fix _ him, the blonde figured, was to bury that trauma and let him get over withdrawal with time, maybe get him to a hospital to remove the substances in his system. Of course, with the isolation of their location, the latter would take a while. By then, the effects might become irreversible. The former, however, had proven to be no tremendous feat for Yoosung.

 

 Burying Unknown's trauma required love and loyalty. Thinking about it now, isolating himself with only Yoosung was a big mistake. Especially if he had planned to be the one in control. As for loyalty, he still thought Yoosung was fixed on playing along with the roleplaying game to keep MC and the RFA safe. In which, he was not completely wrong…

 

 ...but even that obsession was slowly being overwritten.

 

 Now, Unknown had taken a liking to Yoosung, if only to vent his frustrations upon. Slowly, slowly, he had begun to rely on the blonde's presence next to him to stay sane. Maintaining his health lest he fainted, the close proximities and intimate body contact he unknowingly initiates, the many times he broke down and thoughtlessly confided in Yoosung. All this, it was no wonder the hacker he could not bear part with his hostage.

 

 The collar and leash were only physical embodiments of Yoosung’s loyalty to Unknown, the title “Master” being the verbal assurance. In reality, the roles had long been reversed. The collar and leash were illusions, the entitlement of ownership only to manipulate and comfort the mind. It was likely no different from the drugs, only that there was an unlimited supply of it; there was no withdrawal.

 

After all,  _ no one gives love and loyalty like Yoosung does. _

  
  


\---

  
  


 “You will always obey me and never leave my side,” his master sniffed as he pulled away from the brunet, whose gold dye had faded weeks ago, delusioning himself with what he thought was a command, “Is that clear?”

 

 Yoosung frowned slightly, feigning pain, like as if he disliked what his master was implying. However, his amethyst eyes glinted dangerously, shining much brighter than when he had first been captured. Still shining ever brighter with the passing months. Only now, a haze of some twisted emotion had clouded it, making the glow that much more uncanny. Unknown mistook it for emptiness of the soul after all the months of torture,  _ but he should have known better. _

  
 “Yes,  _ Master, _ ” Yoosung uttered with his head bowed, hiding the crazed grin that crept upon his lips as said master turned to his heels.


End file.
